


One-shots en série !

by Ookomix, thiamma



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamma/pseuds/thiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une série de one-shots faits sur un coup de tête ou à la demande. Rien de bien original. Mais tout est écrit avec du coeur ! Amours, amitiés, fraternité ou haine pure, tout va y passer ! Et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à demander !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Depressed and caked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilivanilla (thiamma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamma/gifts).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'en prends grand soin faut pas s'en faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim déprime. Fort heureusement Kon est là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M UST  
> persos pas à moi

Tim/Kon Fluffy

# Depressed and caked

Tim n'avait envie de voir personne ce jour là. Il était en mode « déprime ». Un mode habituel, avec lequel il avait appris à vivre, qu'il avait su cacher aux autres la plus grosse partie de sa vie sociale. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait pas envie. Trop de choses à penser, trop d'erreurs sur lesquelles déprimer. Alors il s'était enfermé dans une pièce du quartier général des Teen Titans, et avait commencé son long travail d'auto-descente d'estime et de pensées sombres. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son programme chargé, c'était que Kon n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser tranquille.

  
Le jeune super alla dans la cuisine, et commença la longue et minutieuse préparation de cupcakes. Tout occupé qu'il était dans sa tâche, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête la mine défaite de son meilleur ami. Il ricana. Meilleur ami. À qui espérait-il le faire croire ? Il était éperdument amoureux de Robin. Mais le dire à voix haute, surtout au concerné, était bien plus difficile que de botter des derrières à la chaîne.

  
La première fournée de petits gâteaux terminée, Superboy décida de faire sortir son chef de sa « forteresse de dépressitude ». Après avoir prévenu le reste de l'équipe, il appuya un grand coup sur l'alarme et admira Robin bondir de sa cachette toutes armes dehors. Avant même que le garçon ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, un cupcake bleu s'écrasa sur son visage, éclaboussant son costume et ses cheveux. Un hurlement de joie retentit

  
"CAKED ! Aaaaaahahahah !"

  
"Superboy !" s'insurgea Tim. "ça n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS DRÔLE !"

  
"Pas drôle ?! Tu plaisantes ? Attrape moi si tu peux !"

  
Et le jeune clone s'échappa à travers les couloirs en riant, Robin sur les talons. Après une longue course poursuite, Kon réussit à mener Tim là où il voulait : la cuisine. Tim observa la pièce, sur ses gardes, et la porte se referma un peu derrière Superboy. Tim se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Il essayait d'être intimidant au maximum, mais les restes de gâteau écrasés sur sa joue et dégoulinants sur ses cheveux le décrédibilisaient totalement. Un sourire joueur vint étirer les lèvres de Kon. Il s'approcha de Tim et passa un index sur sa joue. Le justicier rougit au contact, rougeurs qui s'intensifièrent lorsque Kon porta son doigt à sa bouche.

  
"Tu as un goût de cupcake, Tim."

  
"Va te faire voir, tu m'en as mis partout !"

  
Superboy rit à nouveau. Il ne pouvait décidément pas en vouloir à Tim, de plus sa colère était justifiée. Il se pencha encore plus vers son ami, son sourire ne s'amenuisant d'aucune sorte.

  
"Il va falloir arrêter de déprimer dans ton coin, « chef ». Ça le fait pas, hein ? Et puis y a plein de trucs à faire quand on a pas la forme. Des gâteaux, par exemple."

  
Tim jeta un coup d’œil au chantier sur les plans de travail. De la farine aux colorants, Kon avait laissé traîner ses ingrédients partout. Avisant le plateau de cupcakes, le jeune homme en attrapa un et l'étala sur la figure du clone. Pris au dépourvu, Kon jura et recula prestement. Ce fut au tour de Tim de sourire.

  
"Alors quoi, c'est comme ça qu'on ne déprime plus ? En s'étalant du gâteau sur la figure ? Tu es un bon professeur, Conner Kent. Je crois que j'ai compris le truc."

  
Il fit le tour du plan de travail et lut la page ouverte du livre de cuisine. Il sentit Superboy derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris de la proximité soudaine de son ami, qui le regardait cette fois, tout humour envolé de son regard.

  
"Tu te fais du mal, en t'enfermant dans ton coin pour pleurer. Mais tu te blesses encore plus en nous souriant et en nous assurant que tout va bien alors qu'on sait que c'est une mensonge. Hey, on est une team, non ? On est là pour ça. Pour s'aider. Alors laisse nous t'aider, Tim. Laisse moi t'aider."

  
Tim se perdit quelque peu dans le regard de Kon, et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Tim finit par hocher la tête et baissa les yeux, mais les doigts de Superboy sur son menton le forcèrent à recroiser à nouveau le regard de son ami.

  
"Tim, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..."

  
Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, et Kon, tourné vers la porte, releva la tête pour voir Wonder Girl et Impulse, penchés par l'ouverture de la porte, qui les regardaient en souriant. Le clone fronça les sourcils et attrapa un plat qu'il lança dans leur direction en les insultant. Tim se retourna à son tour et, les regardant s'enfuir en riant, leva un regard interrogateur vers Kon.

  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ici ?"

  
Kon secoua la tête, conscient que leurs deux amis avaient découvert les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de leur chef d'équipe. Et dire qu'ils le charriaient chaque week-end...

  
"J'en sais rien. Mais c'est chiant. Voilà."

  
Tim ne dit rien quant à la soudaine explosion de colère de son frère d'arme et détacha son regard trop accroché à son goût du visage de Superboy.

  
"Tu voulais me dire quoi ?"

  
"Eeer, rien." répondit Kon après un moment d'hésitation. "On les fait, ces gâteaux ?"

  
Il sourit lorsque Tim accepta, enlevant ses gants et remontant ses manches, toute trace de déprime envolée de son visage, et attrapa son livre de cuisine. Ça pouvait bien attendre. Tim n'allait pas s'envoler. Et ses sentiments non plus. Pour l'heure, il voulait juste profiter de sa présence. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	2. A new chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après un raté fantastique dans la Titans Towers, Kon désespère de pouvoir avouer son amour à Tim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M  
> Pas à moi, petits personnages♪

TimKon 2

# A new chance

Étalé sur son lit à la ferme des Kent, Kon fixait le plafond de sa chambre d'un air vide. Le poste radio posé sur sa table de chevet jouait du rock, et la musique remplissait la pièce, peut-être même le couloir mitoyen. Mais le jeune clone n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

  
"Tu es un idiot, Kon. Un parfait idiot."

  
Il s'administra une claque mentale et réfléchit longuement à son sort.

  
Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait réussi à remonter le moral de Tim, son meilleur ami (ce qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit plus encore...) et avait failli lui dévoiler ses sentiments à son égard. Malheureusement -ou heureusement- leurs deux amis les plus proches s'étaient fait remarquer écoutant à la porte, et le courage de Kon avait fondu. Mais y aurait-il une autre chance comme celle qu'il avait raté à ce moment là ? Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment la force, à dire vrai. Quoi que l'idée de tout lui avouer en plein milieu d'un combat lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, il n'y avait qu'en donnant des baffes qu'il se sentait invulnérable. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était la réaction de Tim. Comment le prendrait-il ? Réfléchir dans ces conditions étaient difficiles, il suffisait qu'il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir que le jeune justicier qui se battait à ses côtés. Un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres. Tim semblait inatteignable. Toujours. Trop intelligent, trop doué. Trop borné, parfois. Et Kon suivait derrière, l'admirant de loin, sous le regard moqueur de Bart qui avait très tôt découvert le pot aux roses. Stupide speedster, lui aussi trop doué.

  
Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte, et Kon se releva brusquement. L'entrée s'ouvrit sur Clark, et Kon lui adressa un sourire sincère.

  
"Hey, Supes ! Je peux t'aider ?"

"Commence par arrêter de m'appeler « Supes » quand je suis en Clark, et baisse moi cette musique." répondit l'adulte, lui aussi un sourire sur les lèvres.

  
Le jeune garçon s’exécuta, et Clark s'approcha.

  
"Dis moi voir, t'aurais pas envie de descendre, des fois qu'on oublierait que cette chambre soit habitée ?"

  
"C'est que... j'étais en train de réfléchir et..."

  
"Oui bon ben dépêche toi. Et surtout reste pas en pyjama, c'est pas parce que c'est pour toi les vacances qu'il faut qu'on perdre les bonnes habitudes."

  
Ceci dit, Clark quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Kon médusé qui aurait peut-être espéré un peu plus de soutien de la part de son mentor. Tout en grommelant, il s'habilla et descendit quatre à quatre les marches, bien décidé à frapper quelqu'un. Il manqua la dernière marche lorsque son regard croisa celui bleu océan de son meilleur ami. Il percuta le sol avec un bruit sourd et espéra une petite seconde ne pas avoir abîmé le plancher. Le rire de Clark résonna à ses oreilles, et le sourire de Tim l'éblouit.

  
"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, Conner ?"

  
"Hu... heu... Non, ça va mais... Enfin... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

  
Tim lança un regard incertain à l'adulte avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Kon. Ce dernier se relevait gauchement, en tuant Clark du regard. Il aurait pu prévenir. Ça aurait permis au jeune clone de ne pas passer pour un idiot. Encore.

  
"Et bien... C'est les vacances et... Humpf, j'ai déjà terminé mes devoirs, mais Bruce ET mon père refusent de me voir sortir quand même. Alors Clark a proposé de nous emmener à... Disneyland, et j'ai réussi à sortir une excuse à peu près cohérente à mon père, même si je serais sûrement privé de sortie pour le reste des vacances. Je sais que ça fait un peu bébé comme destination mais..."

  
"Non," coupa Kon. "Non, non, c'est parfait ! J'ai toujours voulu aller à ce satané parc d'attraction, à ce qu'il paraît c'est les sensations sans le danger."

  
Il pensa très fort que ce serait en plus une occasion rêvée d'essayer de parler à Tim. Son sourire fut cette fois dirigé vers Clark. Il comprenait soudain cet intérêt à le faire sortir de son antre, et sa non curiosité quant à son état. Il était déjà au courant. N'y avait-il que Tim pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Ou alors il le savait déjà mais préférait l'ignorer... Le clone secoua la tête pour faire partir les mauvaises pensées. Clark prit la parole.

  
"Okay les jeunes, on part maintenant pour y arriver en début d'après-midi -on utilise le jet garé un peu plus loin- et on y reste jusqu'à demain soir où on ira rendre Tim à son père qui doit quand même se poser pas mal de questions. J'ai payé le séjour avec les caisses de la JL, vous serez priés d'en profiter"

  
Les deux Teen Titans hochèrent la tête de concert et sortirent de la maison, sous le regard protecteur du super-héros. La super-ouïe de Kon entendit les mots chuchotés par Clark.

  
"Fais en sorte que cette fois ci soit constructive... Et prie pour que Batman ne l'apprenne que trèèès tard."

  
Kon se retourna vers son mentor et lui lança un regard éblouissant, qui fut répondu par un clin d’œil. Décidément, le jeune homme n'était pas doué pour cacher ses sentiments aux autres, mais il avait de la chance d'être entouré de gens compréhensifs et altruistes.

  
Prochaine étape, parler à Tim. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge, mais cette fois-ci il décida de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Deux jours pour une simple phrase, c'était largement suffisant.


	3. Goodbye Dickie-bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fic bien moins drôle que les deux autres présentées.
> 
> ATTENTION !!! : Deathcharacter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M  
> Pas à moi les personnages ♪

JayDick

#  Goodbye, Dickie-bird

Il n'aurait pas dû s'attacher. Il le savait. Il s'en doutait. Il avait prévenu Dick. Le lui avait répété. « Ne cherche pas, tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de moi ! » Il l'avait insulté à maintes reprises. Juste pour faire croire qu'il n'était pas devenu accro à son odeur. À ses sourires et à sa joie de vivre. Il l'avait attristé, juste pour se faire la remarque qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais maintenant qu'il serrait son cadavre dans ses bras, sous une pluie battante et glaciale, c'était impossible de faire semblant. 

Il était mort. Dans ses bras. Même pas une mort propre. Dick avait souffert le martyr. Cette maudite barre de métal s'était plantée trop près de son cœur. Impossible de l'enlever sans l'achever. Impossible d'arrêter l'hémorragie à temps. Alors la panique l'avait pris. Jason avait juste put attraper l'oreillette de Dick et appeler Batman à l'aide. Comme savent si bien le faire tous les petits oiseaux bien formatés du justicier. Mais au fond de lui il savait pertinemment que même l'inarrêtable Batman ne pouvait rien pour Dick. À part s'il savait remonter le temps pour empêcher l'explosion du complexe. La réaction en chaîne des bombes placées dans la zone industrielle de Gotham -il ne sait même plus par qui- avait pris au dépourvu toute la troupe. Jason ne savait plus pourquoi il avait accepté de se rendre à cet endroit. Peut-être était-ce Dick qui le lui avait demandé. Stupide rouge-gorge. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Il avait entendu le chevalier noir se poser derrière lui. Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Jason avait retiré le pieu de la poitrine de Dick et avait posé une main tremblante sur sa joue froide et blanche. Il n'aurait pas du s'attacher. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, battant dans son crâne tellement fort qu'il en avait envie de vomir. D'autres bruit derrière lui lui annoncèrent que le reste troupe était au complet. Ça ne le soulagea pas réellement. Il n'en avait rien à faire, de ce ramassis de perdants. La seule personne qui comptait pour lui était dans ses bras. Il lui avait sourit, comme pour le rassurer, puis s'était éteint sans prévenir. Et Jason se sentait terriblement seul, terriblement vide. Le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui, il passait et repassait sa main gantée sur le visage de celui qu'il avait aimé plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie. Oh, il serait mort à sa place, si ça avait été possible. Mais non. Lui s'en tirait avec deux côtes cassées, un casque explosé et un traumatisme crânien. Et Dick était mort. Cette simple pensée lui arracha une plainte d'agonie qui résonna dans les ruines trempées par la pluie. Il sentit Batman reculer de quelques pas. Même lui ne pouvait l'aider. Il était seul. Seul avec sa peine et la pluie, et ses pensées qui tournaient en boucle, et le cadavre, et le sang, et la douleur, la tristesse, et l'odeur de Dick qui s'imposait à lui comme ultime souvenir, avec ce sourire qu'il lui avait offert comme seul réconfort. Alors il hurla encore. Pour évacuer la douleur. Pour épancher sa peine. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rendre le corps à Batman. Qu'il allait devoir se séparer définitivement de Dick. L'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir le terrorisait, même si jamais il ne l'aurait dit à voix haute. Il posa son front contre celui de Dick. Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Cela ne rendait la chose que plus difficile encore. 

La voix de batman l'arracha violemment à son début d'apathie.

"Jason..."  
"Dégage. Cassez-vous j'veux pas vous voir ! Allez tous vous faire charcuter en enfer !"

Il continua ses invectives jusqu'à ce que l'homme recule à nouveau. Il ne voulait voir personne. Ils étaient tous responsables. Tous. Lui aussi. Mais eux encore plus. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Dick et s'imprégna de leur parfum et de celui de la pluie. Il embrassa une dernière fois celui qui avait fait battre son cœur éteint depuis longtemps et chuchota contre ses lèvres froides :

"Goodbye, Dickie-bird..."


	4. De Jade et d'onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un M/F comme j'en fais pas souvent ! et parce qu'on ne parle pas assez de ce petit couple là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je prends toujours soin de ce qui ne m'appartient pas !

RoyJade

#  De jade et d'onyx

Roy n'aimait pas vraiment la Chine. Trop de gens, trop de vie, trop de mouvements et de précipitation. Il détestait ça. Il était un homme de la campagne. Un homme des grands espaces. Des nuages qui avancent lentement dans un décor qui ne bouge pas. S'il avait su qu'on lui offrirait tout l'opposé en guise de road trip, il aurait postulé pour faire caissier dans une supérette de village de vieux. Quoique. Non plus. Décidément, il n'aimait pas la Chine quand même. 

Un mouvement attira son regard. D'amples manches, des cuisses galbées et musclées à peine recouvertes, des bottes vertes à talons qui seyaient le mollet et la cheville comme un gant, à nouveau les cuisses, encore les manches très longues et très larges. Comment pouvait-on utiliser ses mains avec ce genre de vêtement ? Ses yeux remontèrent encore, vers une tunique courte qui ne couvrait que l'essentiel, des épaules nues aux courbes gracieuses, un col asiatique qui cachait en grande partie un cou pâle aux ombres fines, un menton pointu mais délicat, des lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement trop sombres pour ne pas avoir été recouvertes de maquillage, un nez fin aux lignes douces, et des yeux... Roy se rendit compte qu'il matait ouvertement une jeune femme qui semblait l'avoir remarqué. 

Elle lui sourit, il le lui rendit au double. Il l'invita à boire un verre, puis deux, puis l'invita au restaurant. Il découvrit son nom, Jade, et s'amouracha de ses longues mèches noires qu'elle enroulait autour de ses doigts lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Il l'emmena à son hôtel, il lui offrit un dernier verre. Ils firent l'amour dans les draps frais de la chambre numérotée 26 de l'immense bâtisse qui lui servait de maison.   
Elle lui laissa de profondes traces de griffes dans le dos, mais il ne s'en apercevrait qu'au matin. Il lui avait laissé des suçons plein le cou, sûrement le remarquerait-elle en allant dans la salle de bain. Pour l'heure, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, nus, dans les draps froissés de la chambre numérotée 26 d'un bâtiment qui au final n'était pas grand chose en ce moment même.

Roy ouvrit les yeux et constata avec plaisir que la demoiselle de la veille n'était pas partie en prenant ses honoraires. Il n'avait peut-être pas si bu. Il se rappela soudain la rencontre et se traita silencieusement d'idiot. Il passa sa main entre les longues mèches noires qu'elle avait enroulée plus tôt autour de ses doigts alors qu'elle lui parlait de quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas souvenir tant il était fixé sur l'acte. Il se rappela de ses yeux, deux pierres précieuses qui avaient sondé son âme lorsqu'il avait rougit au premier regard. Elle avait rougit aussi. Ses pommettes hautes s'étaient colorées avec tant de nuances que Roy n'avait pu que craquer. Était-ce ce qu'on appelait « coup de foudre » ?   
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le mouvement soudain de la femme à ses côtés. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Le nom lui revint tout seul.

"Bonjour, Jade."  
"Bonjour..."

Elle ronronna son salut et s'étira, encore mal réveillée. Roy admira la valse de la longue chevelure contre le dos pâle et musclé alors qu'elle se redressait pour observer autour d'elle. Elle semblait à moitié surprise de se retrouver là. Puis un éclat de lucidité passa à travers ses prunelles en pierre précieuse et elle sourit. Elle attrapa le drap et, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle l'entraîna avec elle vers la salle de bain, s'y enroulant avec la grâce d'un chat. Roy sourit à son tour en l'observant et profita de la vue jusqu'à ce que Jade disparaisse derrière la porte de la petite pièce annexe. Il chercha les vêtements du regards et se rhabilla rapidement. Il commanda un petit-déjeuner à l'accueil de l'hôtel, et apprécia la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme en voyant le plateau. 

"Tu m'impressionne, Roy Harper. Que cherches-tu à faire, à me plaire ?"  
"Oh, je sais déjà que je te plais, sinon tu te serais enfuie par la fenêtre de la salle de bain."

Elle rit à la pique et attrapa une tasse de thé. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis elle prit ses coordonnées, non sans un sourire entendu sur un possible rendez-vous entre eux. Quand elle quitta la chambre, Roy sut au fond de lui qu'elle lui manquait déjà. C'était probablement un coup de foudre. Finalement, il aimait bien la Chine. Il allait rêver de jade et d'onyx pendant un long moment.


	5. Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un drabble de 300 mots pile poil pour un bad guy trop souvent oublié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voir les disclamers en début de fic

#  Roy 

Lunettes sur le nez, cheveux au vent, Roy traversait la 66 à toute allure sur sa moto trafiquée. Ses armes, accrochées à la selle, étaient parfaitement en évidence, à la vue de tout le monde. C'est qu'il les aimait, ses armes. Elles collaient à son nom, écrit en clous argentés sur son blouson en cuir noir : ARSENAL. Il dépassait la limite de vitesse autorisée pour rentrer plus rapidement de sa mission surprise. Sa fille lui manquait. Et il avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Elle serait émerveillée de savoir qu'il avait croisé un ours. Elle adorait les ours.   
Lian était dans son appartement dans une ville proche de Star City, avec une nounou paranoïaque qui ne s'approchait plus des vitres de peur des snipers, et qui gardait porte close. C'était parfois difficile de n'avoir aucune identité secrète. Quoi que pour un homme aussi peu connu que Roy, ça aurait pu être pire.  
Un coup de fil le coupa dans ses réflexions, il mit son oreillette en marche.

"Arsenal."  
"Roy ? C'est Donna. Je voulais savoir si tu étais bien rentré."  
"Encore en route, beauté. Je traverse le mur du son pour aller plus vite mais je dépasse pas encore Wally. Pourquoi ?"  
"Pour savoir. Désolé de t'avoir tiré du lit, mais tu étais le plus proche et le plus disponible...."  
"Aucun problème. J'te recontacte lorsque j'aurais embrassé ma fille. Okay ?"

Elle opina et raccrocha. Roy soupira en déconnectant son oreillette. Les Titans étaient mignons, mais ils prenaient beaucoup de place dans sa vie.  
Peut-être qu'il devrait penser à emménager dans la tour, lorsqu'elle serait finie. Ça ferait une jolie vue de New York pour Lian.  
Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, et il appuya un peu plus fort encore sur l'accélérateur.


	6. Céréales et solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JayDick, ou la solitude n'est pas forcément bien même quand on est un babybat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M

#  Céréales et solitude 

La radio allumée remplissait le petit appartement de bruit constant et de semblants de voix, ce dont Dick avait grandement besoin. La solitude lui pesait depuis qu'il avait rendu le costume de Batman à son mentor fraîchement revenu d'entre les morts -pardon, du passé- quelques semaines auparavant. Il n'avait pas préféré rester, ses relations étaient toujours tendues avec lui, malgré l'apaisement des houles. Mais abandonner Damian, Alfred et Tim pour repartir à son exil avait été difficile. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu Bruce pour l'avenir. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de le savoir. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait rester seul, il savait qu'au moins il ne s'attirerait pas les foudres de Bruce pour telle ou telle erreur. Il avait besoin d'espace. D'émancipation. Tellement paradoxal, pour un homme incapable de vivre seul. Dick soupira et secoua la tête pour repousser ses pensées sombres.

Il avait emménagé dans un appartement qu'il avait acheté lorsqu'il était à la tête de la Wayne Entreprise, en prévision d'une retraire stratégique pour une raison ou une autre. Il était placé non loin de Gotham, à sa périphérie, et à l'opposée de Blüdhaven. Malgré la reconstruction lente de la ville, Dick se sentait coupable de sa chute, il n'était pas prêt d'y remettre les pieds. Récupérant son bol de céréales, il s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et contempla le paysage sous les rayons matinaux.  
Un bruit discret se fit entendre dans la cuisine, recouvert par la musique crachée par la radio. Mais Dick était loin d'être un idiot. C'était le son d'une fenêtre crochetée. Il resserra sa prise sur sa cuillère et la lança vers l'angle de mur. Le petit couvert rebondit sur la surface plane et disparut derrière la cloison. Un bruit métallique suivi d'un « fuck ! » retentit. Dick s'étouffa avec ses céréales. Lâchant son bol qui éclata au sol, il se précipita vers ses escrimas, prêt au combat en quelques secondes.

"Tu as trois secondes pour me dire ce que tu fiches ici, Jason !"

Le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine, mains en l'air, une mine contrite sur le visage. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à se faire attraper aussi rapidement, et agresser par une petite cuillère. Cuillère qu'il tenait dans la main, contre la crosse de son arme.

"On se calme, je suis pas v'nu me battre, okay ?"  
" Ah bon," demanda Dick en levant un sourcil. "Tu n'étais pas coincé à Arkham ? Ne me dis pas que tu as été relâché pour bon comportement, ce serait complètement pas crédible."

Jason soupira et posa ses armes sur le comptoir entre la cuisine et la salle de vie, sous le regard étonné de son aîné. Il répéta :

"Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Venu. Me. Battre. Okay ? Je suis venu parce que... tu te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit ? Juste avant que Gordon m'embarque pour l'asile. Tu m'as demandé de vous laisser m'aider."  
" …. Et ?"  
" J'ai besoin d'aide."

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Dick, et il baissa sa garde. L'expression de Jason le prit elle aussi au dépourvu. Il semblait... perdu. À mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse. Dick laissa ses escrimas sur le canapé et se rapprocha du plus jeune. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer. De toute façon il ne s'expliquerait pas. Le justicier prépara un bol de céréales et le donna à Jason, puis alla nettoyer les morceaux de son propre petit-déjeuner étalé sur le sol. Se redressant, il adressa à son invité un regard sévère.

"Tu peux te planquer ici, le temps de voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Mais ce sont à mes conditions. Pas de meurtre, pas de coups de feu, pas d'escapades nocturnes. Compris ?"

Jason tiqua, et il fronça les sourcils. Puis il sembla se résigner et haussa les épaules. Dick soupira. Ça allait être difficile. Et Batman allait certainement très rapidement l'apprendre. Perdu dans ses pensées le jeune homme ne sentit pas Jason se rapprocher. Une main puissante attrapa son épaule, le forçant à se retourner, et deux lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et avaient un goût sucré. Dick rougit et repoussa Jason, ce dernier avait un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, toute expression d'une quelconque faiblesse envolée de son visage.

"À... à... à quoi tu joues ?!"  
"Ben, j'te remercie," répondit Jason comme si c'était normal. "Sauf que c'est chiant de dire merci. Et ça fait con. Alors j'le fais à ma façon. Mais profite, ce s'ra pas tous les jours."

Remit de sa surprise, Dick réfléchit à l'offre. Proposée par son frère adoptif, l'idée avait quelque chose de bizarre. Mais l'homme en face de lui était loin d'être repoussant.

"Attention à c'que tu proposes, Jay. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses."

La réponse fut des plus inattendues.

"Justement, crétin, je sais. Et je le dirais pas à n'importe qui. Ça a été toi. C'est pour une bonne raison. C'est pour une bonne raison que je suis venu demander ton aide. Et que j'ai réfléchis à ta demande."

Dick savait que le jeune homme n'en dirait pas plus. Mais ce fut suffisant. Un sourire étira les lèvres du justicier, et il hocha la tête. Il n'était plus seul.

" D'accord. Voyons ce qu'on peut pour toi, Jay-bird. Je pense qu'on a beaucoup à faire."


	7. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier oneshot d'une série de trois sur le thème "les jeux" !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas à moi !

# Checkmate

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Tim. Fronçant les sourcils, il se força à rester concentré. Son adversaire n’aurait pas de pitié, il le savait maintenant. Il tendit la main, prenant sa décision, mais hésita au dernier moment. Se redressant, il poussa un soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ça n’était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.  
C’était censé être dans ses cordes, pourtant... Jamais il n’aurait pensé avoir autant de mal à trouver la solution...

\- Bon, alors, tu te décides ?

Le ton taquin lui fit relever les yeux sur le jeune méta assis devant lui. Kon avait passé une jambe sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil, dans une attitude parfaitement désinvolte.  
Tim leva un sourcil.

\- Deux secondes, je réfléchis.

\- Mais ça se joue vite, ça ! se plaignit Kon, levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut tout t’apprendre ou quoi ?

Tim porta de nouveau la main sur le pion qu’il avait en ligne de mire. Il soupira, résigné, et le décala d’un cran sur le beau damier noir et blanc où la guerre se déroulait. Le cri de victoire de son adversaire ne le surprit pas vraiment. La suite ne faisait plus aucun doute.

\- Echec et mat ! s’exclama le jeune méta après avoir bougé sa dame. J’ai gagné ! Contre toi ! Hé ! Bart !! Tu devineras jamais !

Kon fila vers le couloir, laissant Tim seul devant le damier, perplexe. Kon avait fait un parcours sans faute. Quand il l’avait provoqué en duel, se vantant de s’être entraîné depuis la dernière fois, Tim avait automatiquement décidé de le laisser gagner. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui... C’était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais... en quelques coups, Tim avait été obligé d’admettre que la stratégie de départ de son meilleur ami était intéressante. Quelques coups plus loin, toute idée de le laisser gagner s’était envolée. Il s’était battu pour de vrai, pour gagner. Et il s’était lamentablement ramassé.

Souriant graduellement, il fit tomber son roi dans un bruit mat.

Décidément, le méta était plein de surprises.


	8. Imbattable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième de la série "les jeux" !
> 
> Ou l'art délicat de troller Tim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas mes persos ! Je fais que jouer avec et après je les rends, promis !

# Imbattable

TimKon, UST

La nuit était très calme sur San Francisco. Pas de cambriolage en cours, pas d’attaque à main armée. Pas même un petit délit de fuite. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, il régnait une atmosphère de chaos à la Tour Titans. Ou, plus précisément, dans la chambre du leader de l’équipe.

\- Tu triches, c’est pas possible !

Tim ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Cassie l’interrompit sans pitié.

\- Ouais, je suis d’accord ! C’est pas humain c’que tu nous fais, là !

Tim referma la bouche et se mura dans un silence borné.  
Kon, de son côté, était vraiment perplexe. Son si beau plan... C’avait été le plan parfait. Il secoua la tête, admettant à contrecœur sa défaite.  
Bart ne semblait pas l’entendre de cette oreille.

\- Si tu triches, ça compte pas ! Rends moi mes jetons !

Le jeune justicier se renfrogna d’autant plus.

\- Je triche pas. C’est ma faute, à moi, si vous ne savez pas jouer ?

Il balaya d’un geste de la main l’ensemble de la pièce. Elle était dans un état... rare de désordre. Kon regarda autour de lui et soupira.

Tout.

Ils avaient *tout* essayé.

Le défi avait été de forcer Tim à faire des choses improbables. Quoi de mieux que d’embaucher des complices enthousiastes (Bart et Cassie) et de s’inviter chez ladite victime, lui proposant une petite partie de jeu de dés ? Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste un gage pour le perdant de chaque tour. Les probabilités étaient en leur faveur, non ?  
Et bien... apparemment, non.

Les gages étaient tombés, impitoyables... sur *eux*. Tim n’avait pas perdu une seule partie. Et s’il n’y avait que ça... Les choses avaient légèrement dégénéré. Les trois compères changèrent progressivement de jeu, de plus en plus désespérés de faire perdre leur cible. Tim avait remporté toutes les parties de Monopoly, Pictionary, Twister, énigmes, fléchettes, dés... Tous les jeux auxquels pouvaient penser les métas y étaient passés, et il s’en sortait invariablement vainqueur.

Kon soupira. Mis à part les petits gages sans importance qui étaient tombés au départ et avaient été vite réalisés, il avait hérité par la suite de gages intéressants. Il devait demander à Superman comment on faisait les bébés (eeerf moment pénible en vue), toucher Batman (... il en sortirait pas vivant...) et devait une semaine entière à Tim en tant que sidekick. *Sidekick* ! Il en frissonnait à l’avance...

Cassie et Bart ne s’en sortaient pas mieux. C’était d’ailleurs sa seule consolation. Il étouffa un rire en imaginant par avance Bart rester muet une journée entière. Il allait en baver, le pauvre. Ça allait être *épique*.  
Tout comme voir Cassie approcher Ambush Bug et lui proposer un rendez-vous. C’était un peu rude, mais elle s’était montrée d’une telle mauvaise foi à la fin de la partie de Monopoly que Kon et Bart avaient soutenu Tim dans son choix. Pas étonnant que depuis, Cassie soit furieuse. On pouvait l’être à moins. La pauvre.

Finalement, à bien y repenser, ses gages n’étaient pas si mauvais.

Mais ensuite... ensuite... ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure. Et donc, depuis maintenant un bon moment, ils avaient le plaisir de se faire littéralement rétamer au poker.

Au _strip_ poker.

Idée brillante de Cassie, qui avait rameuté les deux garçons pour élaborer le plan de la dernière chance. Selon elle, le manque de vêtements des joueurs autour de lui allaient déstabiliser le jeune justicier et lui faire commettre des erreurs. C’était beau sur le papier. Kon devait bien admettre qu’il y avait cru. Mais ça ne s’était pas passé... du tout... comme prévu.

Au départ, Tim avait semblé inconscient du plan diabolique de ses trois amis et, une fois arraché à ses dossiers et son travail-super-sérieux-qui-ne-pouvait-pas-attendre, il avait même joué aux jeux proposés de bon cœur. Mais l’empressement de ses amis lui avait vite mis la puce à l’oreille. Clairement amusé, il avait continué de gagner, tout en montant progressivement les enchères. Le poker avait provoqué un changement, Cassie avait eu raison sur ce point. Il arborait maintenant un teint rouge assez intéressant ( _et adorable_ ) mais la contrepartie avait été fatale. Mode BabyBat enclenché, plus aucune expression n’était discernable sur ses traits. Vraiment injuste. La poker face ultime. Les manches s’étaient enchaînées et ressemblées...

Et ils en étaient là. Cassie, assise en face de lui, fulminait en sous-vêtements. Elle avait un regard soupçonneux et semblait prête à sortir les poings, défiant son leader du regard. Bart et lui n’étaient pas en meilleur état, en sous-vêtements aussi tous les deux. Tim était complètement habillé. Il n’avait pas retiré un seul vêtement.

*Super injuste*.

\- Bon, je pense qu’on va arrêter les frais, soupira Kon, admettant publiquement défaite et repoussant les derniers jetons qui lui restaient d’un geste de la main. Il s’étira, fatigué par la tension accumulée ces dernières heures.

Tim reporta son attention sur lui, amusé quelques secondes avant de se détourner, rougissant de plus belle.  
Bart et Cassie arborèrent automatiquement la même expression et se calmèrent rapidement. Kon les regarda échanger un regard connaisseur et leva un sourcil. Pourquoi ils ne le mettaient pas dans la boucle ?  
Voyant ses deux amis se lever sans lui adresser un regard, il resta bouche bée.

\- Booon, ok, ok, on a perdu, déclama Cassie d’un ton particulièrement dramatique.

\- On a des gages à préparer, on va vous laisser, renchérit Bart, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

\- Oui, vous nous excuserez, hein, on vous laisse ranger les deux trois jeux..., continua la jeune fille, visiblement amusée.

Kon ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Tim ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Quoi ?! Mais... hé ! C’est vous qui avez tout sorti ! Hé ! Bart ! Cassie ! Revenez ici !

Kon sourit en voyant les deux métas s’enfuir en vitesse. Tim avait beau être le leader, tant qu’ils n’étaient pas sur le terrain, ils n’en faisaient qu’à leur tête...  
Il se leva et chercha ses vêtements. Sans succès. L’endroit où il les avait posés, à ses pieds, était maintenant complètement vide.  
Bah... Sûrement Bart les aurait embarqués par erreur. Il avait bien fait un tour en super vitesse avant de sortir...

Tim s’était tourné vers lui et l’observait. Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

\- Autant qu’on s’y mette. On aura vite fini.

Kon commença à ranger, récupérant les fléchettes qui traînaient un peu partout sur le lit. Sentant le regard de Tim sur lui, il se redressa et le regarda, sourcil levé. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger son meilleur ami, qui sursauta et se détourna pour atteindre l’autre côté de la pièce, rouge pivoine. Kon allait lui demander ce qui n’allait pas, un peu inquiet de ses réactions ( _voulait-il qu’il sorte ?_ ) lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à la volée.

\- Hé, Tim, t’aurais pas-- hu...

Gar resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, observant les deux jeunes hommes avec des yeux ronds. Il détailla Kon du regard et fit lentement machine arrière, levant les mains devant lui.

\- Oulaa, je voulais pas déranger... Je repasserai, hein, faites pas attention...

La porte se claqua, laissant un silence de courte durée s’installer dans la chambre. Tim sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dehors, à la poursuite de Beast Boy.

\- Gar, attends ! C’est pas---

La porte se referma une nouvelle fois, ne laissant pas l’opportunité à Kon d’entendre la suite de la conversation. Ricanant, il finit rapidement de ranger les différents jeux, s’aidant de son TTK pour aller plus vite. C’était marrant comment Tim pouvait être imperturbable un moment et complètement dépassé la seconde suivante. Il se donnait des airs de Batman quelques fois, mais Kon connaissait la vraie personne derrière toutes ces barrières.

Le meta attendit un peu une fois sa tâche terminée, mais Tim ne reparut pas. Sûrement une nouvelle fois sur l’ordinateur, il était passé à autre chose. Soupirant, un peu déçu du tour qu’avait pris la soirée sans vraiment pouvoir mettre le doigt sur la cause de ce sentiment ( _sûrement l’échec du plan... non ?_ ), il repartit à sa chambre se préparer psychologiquement à ses gages.

Toucher Batman...

Tim voulait *vraiment* sa mort.


	9. Semblables à eux-mêmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troisième et dernier oneshot de la série "les jeux" !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, pas à moi !

# Semblables à eux-mêmes

\- Non, non, non... Non, et NON !

Tim leva les mains au ciel d’un geste dramatique, particulièrement agacé.

\- Maiiiis, quoi encoooore ?

Il se força à rester calme. Zen attitude. _Zen. Attitude._

Mais il fallait dire que ses coéquipiers et amis ne faisaient réellement aucun effort.  
Ça, ou alors c’était vraiment pas leur truc.

\- Bart... reprit-il patiemment, tu ne peux *pas* aller à l’autre bout de l’île en quelques secondes. C’est pas possible.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune speedster fit une moue particulièrement boudeuse qui eut pour effet de le rajeunir un peu plus. Mais Tim ne flancha pas. Il pointa d’un doigt accusateur la feuille posée devant son ami.

\- Relis ta fiche, Bart ! T’es pas toi, tu t’en souviens ? T’es Green Arrow !

Les yeux de Bart s’abaissèrent vers la feuille personnage, un air surpris rappelant à Tim la discussion qu’ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Qui était plus ou moins la même que celle actuelle.

Peut-être aurait-il dû leur faire jouer leur propre rôle... Mais bon, quand ses amis l’avaient tanné pour qu’il leur mastérise un jeu de rôle, ils avaient insisté pour essayer d’autres pouvoirs, pour une fois. Et, si Tim voulait bien se l’admettre à lui-même, il n’avait pas été enclin à ce qu’ils jouent leur propre rôle en raison de son absence, à lui. Être maître de jeu impliquait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’incarner. C’aurait été trop bizarre de leur faire vivre une aventure sans lui. Il avait donc accédé à leur requête, prenant cette excuse rêvée pour leur faire incarner quelque chose de différent.

Mais ça s’était avéré être une erreur.  
Ils étaient proprement *incapables* de jouer un rôle. Toutes leurs réactions étaient basées sur leurs propres capacités.

Il avait régulièrement dû répéter à Cassie que *NON*, Black Canary n’était pas équipée de lasso et ne pouvait pas soulever de 36 tonnes. Kon s’entêtait à vouloir protéger ses coéquipiers en se plaçant entre les balles et eux (en tant que Flash, ça passait moyennement...). Raven, de son côté, ne manquait pas à chaque tour de vouloir lire les émotions des evil-PNJs et de les manipuler à sa guise. Hors, si Superman pouvait faire pas mal de choses, Tim ne pensait pas que la manipulation d’émotions soit son point fort. Ou qu’il puisse le faire tout court.

Ses quatre amis continuèrent de le fixer, attendant le sort de leurs personnages avec anticipation. Tim les regarda à tour de rôle et soupira. C’était ça, le pire. Ils avaient l’air d’accrocher, même Raven. Et ils faisaient absolument n’importe quoi.

Tim hésita. Deux parties de son cerveau s’affrontèrent, toutes les deux déterminées à lui faire admettre que leur choix était le bon. La partie rationnelle, ultra développée chez le jeune héros, combattit avec ferveur. Les règles étaient les règles. Et jouer d’autres héros avait été *leur* idée, bon sang ! Mais les regards des quatre joueurs, tellement plein d’espoir, firent pencher la décision en faveur de la partie émotive, contre toute attente.

_Oh, aller... Si ça peut leur faire plaisir. Après tout..._

Tim ferma les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d’air.

_Zen attitude. Zen. Attitude._

Et il se lança.

\- Bon, ok, admettons... T’es arrivé au bout de l’île. Qu’est-ce que tu fais une fois sur place ?

Le visage de Bart passa de la surprise à la joie, et il lui fit un sourire ravi.

\- Chouette ! Et ben, je cours autour du groupe de méchants pour les étourdir bien sûr ! Comme ça, hop, plus de menace de ce côté-là, je m’occupe du groupe d’une simple course !

Tim leva un sourcil, imaginant Oliver Queen courant en rond sur la plage autour d’un groupe de rebelles surarmés dans l’espoir insensé de provoquer un vide les incapacitant.  
Un rapide tour de table du regard lui apprit qu’aucun des trois autres joueurs ne trouvaient à redire à l’action en cours.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se remémora mentalement les caractéristiques de Kid Flash.

\- Bon, lance moi un jet.

La partie allait être longue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les amateurs de jeux de rôle auront reconnu leur passe-temps favori =)
> 
> Ca termine ce thème, il y en aura peut-être d'autres !  
> N'hésitez à pas en proposer !


	10. Far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelque chose d'inattendu se produit pour Jason. Et surtout pour Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M JayDick
> 
> ATTENTION !!! : mort d'un personnage et traumatisme pour un autre je préfère prévenir
> 
> les persos sont pas à moi ♪

#  Far away 

Jason avait mal partout. Garder les yeux ouverts demandait un effort surhumain. Effort qu'il faisait uniquement pour regarder le Joker en face. Le sourire hideux de ce dernier ne faiblissait jamais, toujours plaqué sur son visage comme s'il était gravé dessus au couteau. Killercroc gisait plus loin, à moitié mort. Et le Red Hood avait comprit trop tard qu'il faisait partie du plan conçu par le Joker pour les éliminer. Peut-être le criminel psychotique en avait-il marre de voir autant de monde autour de Batman ? Tournant légèrement la tête en grimaçant, Jason aperçu Nightwing non loin de là, probablement inconscient. Cet idiot l'avait supplié de le laisser l'accompagner pour capturer le reptile. Et il avait accepté. Il était faible, et Dick en payait le prix. Il eut une brève pensée pour leur relation houleuse et surréaliste. Ça avait sûrement été ça qui l'avait poussé à dire oui. Team-up, quelle stupidité ! Lorsqu'il aurait cassé la figure au clown, il expliquerait à Dick sa façon de penser. Il romprait tout lien avec lui. Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un. Trop à penser, trop à faire. Il devait rester seul. Rester concentré. 

Un coup de pied dans le ventre le ramena à la réalité, confirmant sa dernière pensée. Le rire du Joker tinta à ses oreilles.

"Reste avec moi, Chaperon Rouge ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu meures trop vite, on vient à peine de commencer ! Oooh mais laisse moi deviner : Le coup de feu en traître dans le dos pendant que tu combattais siiiii héroïquement pour sauver ton frère ne t'as pas plus et tu as très mal, c'est ça ?"

 _Frère_. Red Hood ricana intérieurement à l'appellation. Non ils n'étaient pas frères. Plus des.... sex friends. Oui, il préférait penser à eux comme ça. Il secoua la tête, crachant un peu de sang. Le joker haussa un sourcil, puis fit la moue. Son rictus se tordant en un semblant de bouderie était une scène assez parodique et glauque, Jason frissonna. Même sans le faire exprès ce type était flippant. Il essaya de se redresser en grommelant des insultes à l'attention du Joker, mais sa blessure dans le dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Jason attrapa son arme et retira la sécurité en jurant. Mais le clown le prit de vitesse et écrasa son poignet avec violence, lui faisant lâcher l'arme avec un cri de surprise et de douleur. Au grand dam de Jason, le Joker mit un coup de pied dans l'arme, l'envoyant sur le côté en riant. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout pour lui. Le Joker attrapa quelque chose dans l'ombre, et Jason pâlit. 

"Oh, shit..."  
"Et bien. On dirait que ça te parle, pas vrai ? Que de bon souvenirs ! Vous étiez si proches, à l'époque !" 

Faisant tourner le pied de biche entre ses mains, le criminel reparti de plus belle dans un éclat de rire psychotique et terrifiant. La barre de métal fouettait l'air, son sifflement bas résonnait contre les tympans du Red Hood comme une mélodie sinistre.  
Jason ferma les yeux. Un coup de feu, retentit, le tintement du pied de biche tombant au sol emplit la pièce, puis celui d'un corps qu'il s'écroule au sol. Le jeune homme se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Et un hoquet de stupeur se coinça dans la gorge. Le Joker gisait au sol dans son propre sang, un trou dans la tempe provoqué sans aucun doute par son arme.

"Jay...."

Jason tourna la tête en entendant son nom, prononcé d'une voix faible, presque inaudible. Il jura en voyant Dick, assis sur ses chevilles, son pistolet entre les mains. Le canon de l'arme fumait encore, les légères volutes étaient saccadées par les tremblements du justiciers. Comme s'il n'avait plus de force dans les doigts, Dick desserra son emprise et l'arme alla percuter le sol avec un brut mat. Le désespoir était lisible sur le visage du jeune homme, nul besoin de retirer le masque pour s'en rendre compte.

"Dammit, Dick..."  
"Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai tué. Encore... Pour la seconde fois, j'ai tué le Joker. Et pour la troisième fois, j'ai tué un homme."

Jason prit son courage à deux mains et se traîna vers Dick. Il poussa l'arme et, avec un grognement de douleur, posa sa tête sur les genoux de son aîné. Il tendit lentement les mains vers le visage de Dick et lui retira son masque. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, ses pupilles, dilatées, le fixaient comme s'il avait peur de regarder autre chose. Et Jason ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment réagir. Il était conscient que Dick avait tiré pour lui. Qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire de coup mortel s'il n'avait pas manqué de se faire tuer à nouveau par un pied de biche. Et que sans l'affection qu'il lui portait, il n'aurait jamais appuyé sur la gâchette. Mais Jason le méritait-il réellement ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et attrapa délicatement le visage pâle de Dick. Son dos le lançait, et la douleur d'être allongé sur la blessure ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir, mais il avait autre chose à faire que pleurer sur lui-même.

"Ça va aller, Dickie-bird, c'est terminé..."

Jason amena le front de Dick à rencontrer le sien avec douceur, il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler. Et Dick n'avait jamais été bon auditeur. Alors ils restèrent là, silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Jason écoutait la respiration difficile de Dick, son souffle se mêlant au sien tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle.  
La voix de Nightwing brisa le silence.

"Batman ne va pas tarder à arriver... Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire..."

"Tu ne lui diras rien," chuchota Jason. "On va partir. Tous les deux. Il est mort, on a plus rien à faire ici. Alors on va juste foutre le camp, le plus loin possible."

Dick ne pouvait pas s'imaginait à quel point ça coûtait à Jason d'abandonner ses croisades, et le plus jeune se contenta de sourire. Un sourire vide de joie, mais un sourire quand même. Parce qu'il avait prit sa décision. Il aimait Dick, et il le protégerait. De la Justice League, de la culpabilité d'avoir fait le sale boulot à sa place. De Batman, et du reste. Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir. Il se redressa en grimaçant, et Dick sortit de sa torpeur pour l'aider. Laissant le masque de Nightwing au sol, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le complexe. Pour ne jamais revenir sur leurs pas. Jason se le promettait.


	11. Loin des mots trop près du coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue dans la tête de Jason. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il s'y passe plein de choses... (Jay POV )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M
> 
> Vous allez finir par en avoir marre de ce ship. mwahahah ! 
> 
> les pensées de notre chaperon rouge sont entre guillemets o/

#  Loin des mots trop près du coeur

« Nuit terminée. Froide, glauque, pluvieuse, mais un peu rougeoyante. 'Faut dire qu'à presque six heures du matin en plein été, si le soleil se lève pas c'qu'il y a un problème. Ou alors que j'suis mort. Mais ça... J'crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter la patrouille. Et temps de rejoindre un coin où passer la journée. J'suis presque pas du genre nocturne, mais quand une patrouille se finit aussi tard, il est hors de question d'imaginer aller crapahuter toute la journée récupérer des infos. Ça attendra... au moins l'après-midi ! Fuck, j'ai envie de dire bonjour à mon lit. Et de virer le sang des fringues au plus vite, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. »

Je repris le chemin de ma _planque du moment_ , perdu dans mes pensées à cent quarante sur la deux voies. Je contrôlais suffisamment bien ma moto pour me le permettre, hey, n'étais-je pas le meilleur ? La pluie réduisait la visibilité mais j'étais assez prudent pour pas m'embroncher une bagnole. Ou au moins une autre bagnole, celle que je m'étais mangé plus tôt dans la nuit m'avait amplement suffit. La route me sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce que je puisse me garer à l'arrière de l'immeuble dans lequel je créchais. Un petit coin discret aménagé juste pour ma moto, la discrétion était totale. Je passai par la sortie de secours du rez-de-chaussée, je n'avais absolument pas envie d'aller passer par une fenêtre avec ce temps de chien. De toute façon la porte était ouverte, je le savais. Je poussai l'entrée de l'appartement et m'engouffrai dans le salon. Foutue vision nocturne, je l’éteignais assez rapidement en jurant, la luminosité de la pièce m'avait surpris. Qui laisse ses lumières allumées à six heures du mat' ? En soupirant, je jetai mes armes sur la table basse. Elle atterrirent avec un bruit mat et je grimaçai. J'espérai ne pas avoir abîmé le meuble, j'allai en entendre parler pendant des siècles. Le son de la douche parvint à mes oreilles, et je soufflai à nouveau. Ceci expliquait sûrement les lumières dans le petit studio à une heure aussi matinale. Je n'étais pas si tête en l'air. La faim me guida instinctivement vers la cuisine -pour peu qu'on puisse appeler un couloir d'un mètre sur trois comme ça- et je fouillai dans les placards pour trouver de quoi apaiser ce qui me servait d'estomac. Un bruissement derrière moi et une voix familière m'indiquèrent que la salle de bain venait de se vider. Et que j'avais fait trop de bruit. 

"Tu sais tu peux demander avant de retourner mon garde-manger, Jay."

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner pour répondre. J'avais trop faim.

"Ça va c'pas la fin du monde non plus. Et j'fais c'que j'veux, Dickie-bird, tu m'empêcheras pas de manger."  
"C'est quand même mon appartement..."

Je soupirai d'exaspération et me retournai d'un bloc pour croiser les yeux bleu clair de mon colocataire actuel. Les insultes moururent dans ma gorge.  
Encore trempé par l'eau retenue dans les mèches noires de ses cheveux, j'avais devant moi le premier Robin, habillé seulement d'une serviette autour des hanches. Bien qu'il était plus vieux que moi, je devais faire au moins une demi-tête de plus, et deux lui en largeur. Pas que j'étais trop gros ( je vous vois venir ! ), mais je l'avais toujours trouvé terriblement fin pour quelqu'un qui faisait autant d'exercice sportif. Et j'aimais beaucoup le charrier sur cette différence de carrure. Mais étrangement en ce moment j'avais pas réellement envie. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces yeux bleus capables de lire à travers la carapace psychique, ou alors, à cause de ces lèvres diablement tentatrices qui portaient le sourire trop facilement pour être normales... Machinalement mon regard s'accrocha à la cicatrice qu'il avait près de la clavicule, un souvenir marquant d'une rencontre avec Killer Croc ( bon sang c'que je suis drôle ! ), et descendit jusqu'à son torse musclé sur lequel étaient croisés ses bras, tout aussi athlétiques. Dick avait des muscles d'acrobate. Il était taillé en longueur. Et damned ce qu'il était sexy. Un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité, et je laissai échapper un juron en détournant la tête, me concentrant sur autre chose. Tiens, il avait racheté du Nesquick. 

"La vue te plaît ?"  
"Que que quoi ?"  
"La vue." ( Dick rit un peu et le son me tordit légèrement les entrailles. Bordel.) "Tu passes cinq minutes à me reluquer et tu ne fais aucun commentaire ? Je te reconnais pas, Jay. "

Je commençai à plus trop comprendre. Il m'engueulait y a pas trois secondes, et là il voulait un compliment ? Il était plus compliqué qu'une gonzesse. Je fis une moue et observai à nouveau. Ouai, la vue me plaisait. Tout en lui me plaisait. Sa voix, son rire, ses manières, ses défauts, sa façon d'être parfaitement obscène tout en me regardant comme une sainte nitouche... Mais ce que Dick pouvait dire et répéter à voix haute, j'étais incapable de me le murmurer à moi-même. Cela faisait presque deux mois que je squattais sa baraque. Presque trois qu'on couchait ensemble. Autant de temps que j'avais commencé à me faire du souci chaque fois qu'il était hors de vue. Mais tous ces mots qu'il me disait naturellement, que ce soit juste avant de partir, ou en me voyant arriver, toutes ces attentions qu'il me portait jour après jour, je pouvais pas les lui rendre. Pas que je le voulais pas, hein ? Juste que... ça sortait pas. Et ça me foutait mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser. Alors à chaque fois c'était lui qui subissait. Il s'en prenait plein la tronche. Mais il disait rien. Il m'supportait. Alors ça m'foutait encore plus mal. C'était un peu toujours comme ça, mes relations. Et celle là tenait étonnement longtemps. Je déglutis en recroisant les yeux de Dick, puis forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres.

"Bien sûr qu'ça m'plait, la vue ! Mais ça change rien qu'j'ai la dalle, et comme t'es pas foutu de faire à bouffer j'suis obligé de fouiller dans les placards."

Je me retournai brusquement vers le meuble et l'entendis soupirer derrière moi. 

« Je suis un gros con. Le pire c'est qu'je le sais ! Mais j'y arrive pas. À être quelqu'un de bien, j'veux dire. Bordel j'ai toujours l'impression de m'affaiblir à chaque fois que j'essaie d'être gentil ! »

Lorsque je me retournai, brioche et Nutella en main, Dick avait quitté la pièce à vivre pour repartir vers la chambre. Sûrement aller enfiler quelque chose. Dommage, ça lui allait bien, la serviette. Je repensai à ce que j'avais dit et posai mes trouvailles sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine pour jurer à nouveau. Bien sûr qu'il ne se faisait pas à bouffer. Il passait vingt putain de pour cent dans cet endroit, uniquement pour se laver, dormir, ou se soigner. Sinon il était dehors la journée -boulot de jour, vu que depuis que Daddybats était de retour à la vie il avait récupéré son entreprise- et dehors la nuit à botter des arrière-trains. Mais quand je disais que j'étais incapable d'être sympa je plaisantais pas. 

Ça m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je laissai les sucreries sur le comptoir et rejoignis Dick dans la chambre. Il était en train de se changer pour son boulot de jour, il n'avait une fois de plus pas prit le temps de dormir. Sûrement trop de choses à faire dehors cette nuit. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas quel boulot il avait en civil, et secouai la tête.

"Hey, Dickie ?"  
"Quoi ?" (le regard las qu'il me lança aurait donné froid à Mr Freeze.)  
"Je... pour tout à l'heure... Tu sais t'as... C'est... "

Il me regarda en levant un sourcil, et je me sentis con. C'est pas possible d'échouer aussi lamentablement à mettre des mots sur une idée, pas vrai ? J'inspirai un grand coup et repris

"Tu bosses à quelle heure ?"  
"Je dois partir d'ici à sept heures trente," me répondit-il avec un air méfiant.  
"Chouette... ça... te laisse le temps de... tu sais... j'vais faire des brioches au Nutella... Bordel de putain de merde. "

Bizarrement les insultes sortaient plus facilement. Chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Apparemment il m'avait compris et me lança un sourire sincère en hochant la tête. Un poids énorme se dégagea de ma poitrine. Je fis marche arrière jusqu'à la porte, puis demi-tour jusqu'à la cuisine. J'appliquai cinq cents grammes de pâte-à-tartiner dégueulasse sur les tranches de brioches et mis la machine à thé en route. Un truc que je savais utiliser dans cette cuisine. Ça et ne pas mettre de métal dans le micro-onde. Le reste c'était Dick qui se débrouillait. Je laissai le thé infuser dans une tasse propre, et lançai un regard assassin à la vaisselle en attente. Dommage, ça la lavait pas. 

Dick finit par me rejoindre et s'installa sur une chaise de bar au petit comptoir. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, comment j'avais fait pour pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'était toujours comme ça. Toujours après des mots de travers ou de trop que je me rendais compte de la situation. Je m'assis à côté de lui et posai le petit-déjeuner devant nous. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent devant la brioche, et je retins un soupir de soulagement. J'avais réussi à me faire presque pardonner. Encore une dernière chose, peut-être. 

"Le coup de la serviette en guise de fringues, tu comptes me le faire souvent ?"  
" Heuuu pourquoi ?"  
"Pour savoir." je haussai les épaules. "J'aime bien."  
" Quoi, pouvoir me reluquer à peine arrivé ?"  
"Ça et l'idée de pouvoir te sauter sans avoir à te retirer ton costume."

Le hoquet de stupeur et le rire qui suivirent étaient le signal que j'étais en bonne voie de pardon. J'ai toujours de bonnes idées. Même quand elles sont mauvaises.

"Jay, tu es un putain de pervers, je te l'ai déjà dit ?"  
"Des tas de fois."

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Le baiser avait un goût chocolaté, et ce je-ne-sais quoi d'épicé qui appartenait bien à Dick. Il me fit un sourire, et à nouveau mes entrailles se tordirent douloureusement.

« Dickie, t'es bien la seule personne au monde que j'ai pas envie d'perdre. Alors faisons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et quand j'dis « faisons », ça s'adresse surtout à moi et à ma connerie. »

J'avais quand même de la chance qu'il me supporte. Et rien que l'idée m'arracha un sourire.  
Je ne le perdrai pas. Je ferai tout pour que non. Bordel.


	12. Angoisse totale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un fic wtf sur Tim et Damian.  
> C'est dur d'être un grand frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pas à moi les persos ♪  
> Pas de slash !

#  Angoisse totale 

La soirée avait été horrible. Du sang, des tripes, des hurlements, de l'horreur. Des couteaux en pagailles, même une tronçonneuse et des crocs de bouchers. Et cette femme, abandonnée sur une table d'opération, un couteau dans le ventre... Damian n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette image de la tête. Pourtant, il était habitué à ce genre de scène. Et autrefois il n'aurait jamais détourné les yeux devant une exécution. Mais cette fois c'était trop. Peut-être parce qu'avant il y avait eu trop de violence. Tim, lui, n'avait pas bronché. Il avait fixé les yeux vitreux de la jeune femme au ventre ouvert avec une rigidité que l'enfant ne lui connaissait pas, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comment avait-il fait ?! Damian ne le pensait pas habitué à ce genre de... spectacle. Pour lui, Tim avait toujours été le garçon fragile sur lequel il était facile de marcher. Intelligent mais tellement bébé. Comme lorsqu'il avait cru dur comme fer que Batman n'était pas mort. Bon, là en l’occurrence il avait eu raison mais Damian ne l'en pensait pas moins fragile dans l'âme. Un respect nouveau était né dans l'inconscient du petit Wayne vis-à-vis de son insupportable frère adoptif. Parce que lui n'avait pas pu regarder cette femme en face. Il avait honte, mais avait détourné le regard. 

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, Damian n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Batman n'avait pas besoin de lui ou de Drake, il était parti en patrouille avec Nightwing. Nightwing. SON Batman. Le seul, l'unique. En ce moment, il aurait bien aimé que Dick soit là pour lui remonter le moral, Pour lui faire oublier la femme sur sa table d'opération. Mais voilà il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que Tim. Alors Damian prit son courage à deux main, piétina son honneur et alla frapper à la porte de son aîné. Ce dernier ouvrit, l'air surpris et endormi, quelques minutes et plusieurs coups plus tard. Ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait devant sa porte.

"Damian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ton oreiller sous le bras ? Oh non... ne me dis pas que..."  
"Silence, Drake... Juste... prête moi un peu de ton lit pour cette nuit. C'est tout. "  
Tim laissa entrer l'enfant dans sa chambre, et ce dernier alla directement se réfugier sous les couvertures du grand lit à baldaquin. Il semblait si petit, en ce moment, que l'adolescent ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, heureusement caché par les ombres de la nuit. Il referma sa porte et retourna sous ses couvertures.

"Très bien, Damian, tu peux rester ici pour cette nuit. Je n'en parlerai pas à Bruce, ni à Dick, ni à qui que ce soit."  
"Tu as intérêt, Drake !"  
Tim sourit au ton mi-autoritaire mi-apeuré que prit Damian. C'était tellement rare de voir de petite garçon sans sa carapace de froideur princière et hautaine. Il profita de l'instant offert, à ne pas se battre contre son jeune frère. Pas de tentatives d'assassinat, pas d'insultes gratuites, pas de rabaissement en règle. Juste, parfait.   
Il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, ce soir là. Mais si c'était le seul moyen pour avoir la paix, alors peut-être que ce serait à refaire. Il tenta une pique. 

"Dis-moi, il t'a fait si peur que ça, ce film ?"  
"Pas du tout !" glapit un Damian caché sous les couvertures. "J'ai seulement pensé que tu aurais besoin de réconfort, après avoir vu des scènes aussi violentes, avec ton caractère de pleureuse !"  
"Mouai mouai. En attendant c'est toi qui est caché sous mes couvertures. Mais si tu es là juste pour m'insulter je peux aussi te laisser tout seul."

Damian agrippa le bras de Tim.

"Non non non non reste là d'accord tu a gagné, je me tais, mais ne quitte pas cette pièce !"

Il n'y avait pas de supplique, mais le jeune homme accepta cette victoire facile. C'était d'accord, il ne quitterait pas cette pièce. Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Damian avait été effrayé par un simple film d'horreur, aussi horrible soit-il, alors qu'il avait été entraîné par la Ligue des Ombres en personne, et n'avait jamais rencontré de problèmes émotionnels sur le terrain, même face au Joker. 

Après tout, beaucoup oublient que Damian n'est qu'un enfant, aussi mature et désabusé soit-il. Et la soirée Angoisse Totale et films d'horreur à la chaîne avait peut-être eu raison de lui. 

Tim allait devoir remercier Superboy pour son idée brillante.


	13. à nouveau dans ta vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il peut s'en passer des choses, à quatre heures du matin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M DickJay 
> 
> ♪

#  à nouveau dans ta vie

Appelé à quatre heures du matin par le commissariat de Blüdhaven, Dick s'était dit que sa journée serait extrêmement longue. Il n'avait pas encore fini de botter les fesses des criminels en Nightwing qu'il devait aller se changer en Officier Richard Grayson... Amy était sans pitié. Bien sûr, il adorait sa coéquipière -une sorte de maman protectrice en plus vulgaire- mais le travail ne pouvait pas attendre ? Il termina rapidement sa patrouille et passa par son appartement pour se changer en civil. Il lança un regard désolé à son lit.

"Désolé, le lit, ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui le tête à tête. Quoi que j'aurais pas dit non."

Habillé à la va-vite, il sauta dans sa voiture et fonça vers le commissariat. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva dans les vestiaires. Mais là encore, il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'Amy en personne vint le chercher entre les casiers.

"Ah, Dick tu es là. On a un problème assez dérangeant, une espèce de petit crétin, un pick-pocket gueulard. Il dit qu'il te connaît, alors je voulais savoir si... oh, boy tu tires une de ces têtes. Tu n'avais pas l'air endormi lorsque je t'ai appelé alors j'me suis dit que..."  
"Tout va bien, Amy. Je ne dormais pas, effectivement. Qui c'est, le crétin ?"  
"Il ne veut pas dire son nom. Il a dit qu'il ne parlerait qu'en ta présence. Entre deux trois gros mots. Mais je le sens pas, ce type. Tu sais, j'ai mon alarme à ordure qui se mets en marche et... bref j'ai l'impression qu'il nous mène en bateau."  
"Je vais voir ça." finit par répondre Dick.

Et il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, pour se paralyser à la vue du détenu. 

Vautré sur la chaise, faisant tinter ses menottes contre l'inox de la table, Jason semblait s'ennuyer. Dick referma la porte derrière lui et jeta un oeil à droite à gauche. Ils avait laissé leur _pick-pocket_ seul. Ne s'étaient-ils pas rendu compte de qui il s'agissait ? Soupirant sur l'inutilité flagrante du B.P.D., l'officier s'approcha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Jason ? Je te croyais à Ark.... Gotham !"  
"Ils m'ont laissé passer, comme tu peux voir. Quatre heures du matin c'est pas trop tôt pour toi ? Laisse moi deviner, tu dormais pas."

Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit et Dick fronça les sourcils. Que faisait le Red Hood, criminel psychotique et meurtrier, justice violente, aveugle et sanglante de la cité grande soeur de Blüdhaven, non masqué, sans arme, attrapé en train de voler un sac à main ou dix dollars d'une poche arrière ? Le justicier avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qui s'accentua lorsque Jason ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

"Je voulais te voir. Ça fait longtemps, hein ? Tu viens plus à Gotham, on s'croise plus et c'est dommage, non ? Avoue le, je t'ai manqué, Dickie-bird. Tu peux pas te passer de moi."  
" Je ne sais pas qui a le plus manqué à qui, au vu de ce à quoi tu dois t'abaisser pour venir me voir."

Jason renifla et fit la moue. Dick n'aimait pas trop rester à cet endroit. La vitre teintée pouvait cacher n'importe qui, et la caméra était sûrement allumée. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans cette pièce. Il tira la chaise en face de Jason mais ne s'assit pas. Il préférait être prêt à n'importe quelle réaction de la part du jeune homme. Dick frissonna. Et s'il avait découvert que la police était de loin l'endroit le plus corrompu de la ville ? Mais Jason se contenta de se pencher en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur le rebord de la table.

"Ne m'cherche pas, Dickie-bird. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable."  
"Alors ? Ta prise ? Dix, vingt dollars ? Du baume à lèvre et une carte de crédit ? Ne me la fais pas, _Jay-bird_ , je sais pertinemment qui tu es, la seule chose que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que tu fiches réellement ici."  
"J'ai pensé à toi." répondit Jason sur un ton dangereusement bas. "À une fameuse nuit pas si lointaine sur un toit de Gotham où on s'est fracassé comme des bourrins... et puis ça a dérapé. Je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles aussi."

Dick frissonna à nouveau. Difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler. Il se demandait encore s'il n'arrivait pas à oublier à cause de la honte où des sensations qui étaient restées gravées sous sa peau. Et bien sûr, impossible de s'enlever _cette fameuse nuit_ de la tête....

"Y a des chances...." tenta-t-il, hésitant. "Écoute moi bien. Parce que tu... n'as finalement pas fait grand chose ici, et parce que tu dois avoir des tas d'autre trucs à faire, loin d'ici, je vais payer l'amende pour toi. Mais tu vas partir. Loin."  
"Tu veux que je m'éloignes, alors que je viens juste de revenir ? Tu tiendras pas un mois sans me courir après, Dickie-bird !"

Sans prévenir, Jason se releva d'un coup sec et, attrapant Dick par le col de sa chemise, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser violent mais électrique. Il finit par le lâcher, un sourire flottant sur son visage. Celui de Dick était pivoine, le jeune homme tentait de reprendre son souffle -et accessoirement de refaire marcher son cerveau. Il baissa la tête, fit demi-tour et sorti de la pièce presque en fuyant. Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours dans des situations embarrassantes ? Il faillit percuter Amy.... qui sortait de la pièce derrière la vitre sans teint. C'était vraiment le pompon. Un combo-kill d'embarras. Dick tenta de se justifier mais elle lui coupa la parole.

"Je comprends pas mal de choses, Dick. Mais ça va, c'est pas grave. Par contre, va falloir penser à revoir tes relations à la loupe, celui là n'est pas vraiment clair."  
"C'est pas c'que tu crois, Amy !" tenta désespérément Dick en suivant sa coéquipière qui reprenait le chemin de la sale d'interrogatoire. "C'est pas moi, c'est juste qu'il est..."  
"Parti." coupa Amy.  
"Quoi ?"  
"Il est parti." reprit-elle.

Elle se poussa de l'entrée et Dick vit avec autant que stupeur que la femme que la pièce était vide. Les menottes trônait sur la table, ouvertes. Le jeune officier soupira de lassitude. Ça allait le mettre dans une situation délicate. Encore.  
"Je... Je jure que je ne l'ai pas détaché..."  
"Je sais." soupira Amy à son tour. "J'ai bien vu. Il avait encore ses menottes lorsque je suis sortie. Mais ça... où a-t-il disparu ?"

Dick secoua la tête, incrédule. Jason était un _troll_. Un vrai. Et le voilà à devoir payer une amende pour un fantôme. Il allait devoir lui créer une identité, et vite. Et quelque chose lui disait que les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la 13ème fanfic (bouuuh chiffre maudiiit ! ), Jay est un troll.   
> Soit dit en passant, il n'a pas besoin de chiffre maudit pour en être un.


	14. Cohabitation forcée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian veut son Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M DickJay 
> 
> Damian qui squatte
> 
> les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ♪

# Cohabitation forcée

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Bruce était revenu. Depuis que Dick avait quitté le manoir à cause d'une nouvelle dispute avec Bruce. Et Damian était catégorique, ça n'était pas la même chose sans son grand frère. Là où Dick était insupportablement collant, jovial et attentif, son père ne savait toujours pas être un _modèle paternel_. Pourtant il faisait des efforts. C'était indiscutable. Mais ça n'était pas assez pour Damian qui s'était habitué, amouraché du comportement de mère louve de Dick. Celui trop distant de Bruce le rendait mal. 

Alors il s'échappa du manoir pour retrouver son frère dans le petit appartement qu'il habitait dans Gotham. Il faisait encore nuit, et Damian craignait de trouver l'endroit vide, mais la lumière à la fenêtre le rassura grandement, et il alla frapper à la porte, reconstruisant avec minutie son visage fermé et froid qu'il portait habituellement. Il attendit quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables avant que la porte en bois ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un Dick plus que surpris de le trouver là.

"Damian ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le plus âgé attrapa la main de l'enfant et le fit entrer dans l'appartement, non sans lui faire la morale comme quoi un enfant ne devrait pas traîner dehors à une heure si tardive et blablabla. Damian l'écouta sans parler. Il était heureux d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Dick. Elle lui avait manqué. Elle était rapide, chaude. Et à nouveau il se sentit chez lui.

– – – 

Jason joua avec son trousseau pour chercher les clefs de l'appartement et les inséra dans la serrure. À l'heure qu'il était, il n'y avait personne pour le regarder bizarrement dans le couloir, ou pour téléphoner à la police comme quoi Red Hood squattait un immeuble bienséant dans un quartier pas trop criminel de Gotham. Tout était parfait. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre les gens. La seule chose qu'il voulait était retirer sa veste et aller se coucher. Dire bonjour à son lit, et sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Ça... Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de passer le reste de la nuit _et_ la matinée au lit avec Dick.

La scène à l'intérieur de l'appartement lui annonça joyeusement le contraire, et il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas jurer à voix haute.  
Que faisait le petit démon sur son canapé ??

Damian s'était profondément endormi emmitouflé dans un plaid, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Dick. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Jason le compara à un chat. _Du genre à dormir sur ses deux oreilles seulement lorsqu'il se sent protégé_. Le regard que lui lança son petit-ami lui fit comprendre qu'il se coucherait seul. Maudissant intérieurement leur famille, il alla vers la chambre sans réelle discrétion. 

Son repos fut de courte durée. La voix de Damian résonna dans l'appartement tandis qu'il haussait le ton contre Dick pour une raison inconnue du Red Hood. Jason jeta un coup d’œil au réveil innocemment posé de son côte du lit (la violence envers réveil était moins sa passion que celle de Dick) et grogna en voyant affiché dix heures trente. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Cinq heures de sommeil c'était inhumain lorsqu'on avait la possibilité d'avoir plus. Il finit quand même par se lever et rejoignit la cuisine. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la scène.

Damian était penché sur un dessin qu'il détaillait avec un petit crayon tout en discutant avec Dick qui faisait la vaisselle. L'enfant semblait ennuyé mais il était difficile de cacher ses véritables sentiments à un membre de la batfamily, aussi Jason savait que Damian était heureux d'être dans ce petit appartement tant qu'il était avec son grand frère. Et un pincement douloureux étreignit la poitrine de Jason. Non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'un môme de dix ans.  
Et pourtant...

Jason finit par gâcher la quiétude de l'endroit et entra dans la pièce. Damian sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à se battre, tandis que Dick se précipitait vers lui pour lui faire lâcher le couteau.

"Red Hood, grogna Damian. Reste en arrière !"  
"Arrête, arrête ! Dami, il _habite_ ici !" 

L'enfant sembla profondément choqué de la nouvelle, et il regarda Dick avec une lueur d'incrédulité dans les prunelles. 

"Mais... Mais enfin c'est un ennemi ! Il a déjà essayé de nous tuer !"

Dick essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Damian le principe de _nokill_ qui avait été instauré dans la maison, et Damian digéra tant bien que mal la nouvelle. Jason n'avait qu'une seule envie, mettre la petite engeance de démon à la porte. Mais comment allait réagir Dick s'il frappait son petit frère pour protéger son intimité et équilibre mental ? Ca n'était évidemment pas fair-play de s'en prendre à un enfant, surtout lorsque ce dernier était la _petite chose fragile à protéger_ de son petit-ami. Il s'avança en grommelant vers les tiroirs pour se faire son petit-déjeuner, sous l'oeil inquisiteur du petit justicier. Dick, quant à lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Pas entre les deux était bien sûr une évidence. il décida de retourner s'asseoir à côté de Damian, regardant le dessin qu'il avait fait. C'était un oiseau particulièrement réaliste qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à un dessin d'enfant de son âge.

La tension commençait à lentement descendre dans la pièce, tandis que Jason s'était définitivement détourné de Damian. Le matin n'était pas son fort, et se faire gâcher son réveil par un môme n'avait rien d'agréable. Il alla s'asseoir en face de Dick, lui lançant un regard noir et lourd de reproches. Bien sûr, Jason ne se plaindrait jamais à voix haute. Ca n'était pas son habitude. Alors il décida de passer le reste de la matinée dans le silence le plus total. 

Dick essaya de relancer Damian sur le sujet de leur conversation.

"Tu en as parlé à Bruce ?"  
Damian hésita avant de répondre "Bien sûr que non. Il m'enfermerait dans le manoir et je n'aurais plus jamais droit à la parole. Tu le connais, non ? Ne fais pas l'idiot."  
"C'est quand même important, Damian. Il s'agit de toi, pas de lui."

La curiosité fit craquer Jason. Tant pis pour sa bonne résolution.

"De quoi vous parlez en fait ?"  
"Ca ne te regarde pas Todd !"  
"Damian voudrait quitter le manoir pour venir s'installer avec *nous*." Son dernier mot sonna comme un ordre, et son regard passa de Jason à Damian, comme pour les mettre au défi. 

Les deux grimacèrent en même temps. Jason n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de nouvelles, et Damian ne semblait pas avoir pris le facteur Jason en compte dans ses plans d'éloignement du manoir. Tous deux restèrent extrêmement silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dick fasse tomber le couperet.

"Faites votre choix. Cet appartement est assez grand pour trois. Mais il y aura des choses à dire et des règles à respecter."

Jason leva les yeux de son café et son regard croisa celui bleu azur qui l'avait fait chavirer il y avait des mois de cela. Bien sûr, ça le tuait de devoir partager son espace vital avec Damian. Mais Dick semblait tellement... _heureux_ à l'idée que Damian s'installe avec eux. Il y avait peut-être de quoi. 

De son côté, Damian n'arrivait pas à se décider entre accepter de vivre avec Dick ou refuser de vivre avec Jason. Que faisait-il ici, cet échec de justicier, d'ailleurs ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Batman avait ouvert la porte à cet énergumène. Le regard qu'il capta entre le deux lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Ce serait pas de l'affection, si ? Dick se sentait-il tellement seul qu'il en était venu à accepter Jason dans son cercle de vie ? Il y avait encore des choses à éclaricir, mais Damian n'avait pas la tête à ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se sentir chez lui. 

L'enfant se leva brusquement et croisa les bras. 

"Très bien. Jason Todd, je suis prêt à accepter une trêve entre toi et moi afin de faciliter la vie dans ce pittoresque appartement."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dick qui semblait avoir apprécié l'effort. Et attendit la réponse de Jason.  
Ce dernier observait Damian avec un tout nouveau regard. Là, debout, si fier et en même temps si désespéré pour en arriver là, Damian ressemblait à un adulte coincé dans un corps trop fragile et émotif pour lui. Et avec tous les efforts qu'il faisait, un respect nouveau naquit chez Jason. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. 

"Alors écoute bien, petit démon, La chambre... *notre* chambre, à Dick et à moi c'est propriété privée, de même que les DVDs de la troisième rangée, c'est clair ?"

Le sourire de Dick s'agrandit. La trêve était acceptée. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa son téléphone et alla chercher son manteau. 

"On parlera des règles dans la voiture, Dami ! Pour l'heure, nous devons convaincre un homme qui a plus que son mot à dire là dedans !"

Jason regarda Dick descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble, puis il soupira lorsque l'appartement se retrouva vide de bruit. Il avait une chambre à faire.  
Que ne ferait-il pas par amour ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aura sûrement une suite !


	15. Could you be my disney princess ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite !  
> Kon tente sa chance entre les cris des montagnes russes et les odeurs de nourriture d'un parc d'attraction.  
> enjoy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M TimKon.  
> Parce que Lili ADOOORE TimKon.  
> Alors voilà. Tout mignon tout plein, pas de warnings particuliers.

#  Could you be my disney princess ?

À cette période de l'année, l'été, le parc Disney land était rempli de gens, touristes et habitués, qui allaient et venaient dans les larges allées entre les attraction. Clark s'était volatilisé -bien entendu- et Tim et Kon flânaient après être sortis des montagnes russes. Le jeune meta tenaient dans ses mains une gigantesque barba-papa tandis que son ami (aaaaah comment lui diiire ??) s'était contenté d'une glace. Les deux n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis l'achat de leurs friandises, perdus chacun dans leurs pensées.

Kon frissonna. Et si Tim refusait ? Superboy commença à paniquer intérieurement, et probablement un petit peu extérieurement aussi au vu de la réaction de Tim qui fit un pas de côté et regarda son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux. 

"Kon ! ça va ?"

Le jeune meta cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rire nerveusement de sa propre idiotie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui qui était habituellement si sûr de lui, tellement fier de ses compétences, le voilà qui agissait comme un enfant timide et incertain. Tim lui faisait réellement perdre la tête. Il inspira à fond et attrapa le justicier par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart de la foule, se dépêchant pour ne pas laisser le temps à son courage de fondre à nouveau.

Kon s'arrêta dans un petit coin de verdure abandonné des touristes et relâcha son ami, avant de lui lancer un regard désolé.

"Pardon... Je t'ai fait mal ?"  
"non, non y a pas de mal. C'était quoi, une soudaine attaque d'adrénaline?" 

Kon haussa les épaules et observa autour d'eux. Personne ne semblait leur prêter attention, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il inspira à fond et plongea son regard bleu ciel dans celui océan de Tim. Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, il _devait_ lui dire. 

"Tim. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je me suis ÉNORMÉMENT creusé la tête, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de te le dire. Er... Je t'aime. Voilà." 

Tim resta un moment silencieux, interdit, fixant Conner comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis s'enfuit en courant dans le parc. Kon resta tétanisé. Ça n'était définitivement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas se l'admettre. il grogna et jura pendant quelques minutes avant de partir à la recherche de son ami, bousculant Mickey au passage.

Conner traversa la totalité du parc en long en large et beaucoup en travers, courant à en perdre haleine entre les boutiques, restaurants et attractions, sans jeter un regard à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il voulait retrouver Tim, arranger les choses, faire en sorte de ne pas définitivement le perdre à cause de ses sentiments stupides et de sa trop grande gueule. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ou alors vraiment à peine. C'est vrai, qui réagirait bien à une déclaration de son meilleur ami au beau milieu d'un parc d'attraction débile pour enfants qui d'un coup a tout l'air d'un traquenard prévu pour -ce qui ne serait pas tout à fait faux au vu des circonstances ? Kon s'en voulait terriblement, il avait tout raté malgré les efforts de ses proches.

Kon finit par s'arrêter près d'un vendeur de bonbons et acheta des réglisses, désespéré et en manque de sucre réconfortant. Alors qu'il voulu payer le vendeur, une main se posa sur le comptoir avant la sienne, donnant le compte de l'achat au centime près. Kon se retourna lentement vers Tim qui remerciait le vendeur et lui fit un sourire timide. les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent de la boutique en silence et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Ils partagèrent le paquet de réglisse et commencèrent à mâcher les bonbons sans dire un mot. Alors que la situation devenait réellement gênante, Kon prit -une fois de plus- son courage à deux mains.

"Tim, je..."  
"non, moi d'abord" lâcha le justicier en levant une main pour faire taire son ami.

Le silence gênant se réinstalla quelques secondes, Kon fixant Tim avec de grands yeux surpris.

"Je n'ai pas été très sympa" commença le jeune homme. "Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur de se déclarer, et c'était cruel de ma part de m'enfuir comme ça alors que tu n'avais probablement pas terminé. Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et ceci dit j'aurais du le deviner, avec le comportement que tu avais depuis quelques semaines, mais apparemment ça avait décidé de ne pas imprimer. Je me sens moi-même un peu stupide. Et j'ai du te casser dans ton élan. Alors voilà ce que je te propose."

Tim inspira à fond, sous le regard toujours déconcerté de Kon. Enfin, le justicier reprit, ses joues se teintant peu à peu de rouge.

"Recommence."

Cette fois Kon tomba du banc sous les regards étonnés de quelques touristes. Tim voulait qu'il _recommence sa déclaration_ ? C'était complètement inattendu. Kon en resta sans voix. Tim rougit de plus belle et détourna la tête. Il fit un sourire poli aux gens curieux, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine pure. Message passé. Les vacanciers continuèrent leur route comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le jeune meta en profita pour se redresser. Il épousseta ses vêtements avec des mouvements rapides et un peu stressés.

"C'était... Woa. Me refais pas un coup pareil, Tim."  
"quoi ? Pourquoi ?"  
"Et bien..." Kon se gratta la nuque en regardant ses pieds, passant en équilibre d'une jambe à l'autre. "Je pensais que tu l'avais vraiment très mal pris, et au départ je te cherchais pour m'excuser. Et accessoirement te frapper tellement fort que ça t'aurais fait perdre la mémoire de la journée, pour que je puisse dormir tranquillement sans me dire que j'ai foutu notre amitié par terre. Alors, que tu me dises ça..."

Tim baissa la tête en soupirant. Ce fut le moment que choisit Kon pour reprendre son assurance. Il s'accroupit devant Tim, passant délicatement deux doigts sous le menton de son ami pour lui relever la tête, comme il l'avait fait dans la cuisine de la Titan Tower quelques jours plus tôt.

"Je t'aime, Timothy Drake. tout en toi me fascine et me plaît. Ta façon d'être, la tête que tu fais lorsque tu réfléchis à plein régime, cette manie que tu as de tout prendre trop au sérieux, la moue que tu fais lorsque quelque chose te déplaît, les sourires sincères que tu donnes à ceux que tu aimes. Les sourires que tu me donnes. Tes tics, tes tocs, tes mains, ton élégance, ton regard. C'est tout autant de choses qui font que j'peux pas me passer de toi et que je crevais d'envie de te le dire, à un point que ça me pourrissait la vie. Alors... tu veux bien, juste, me laisser ma chance ? Même si je me déclare dans un parc Disney ? J'dis pas que je suis assez bien pour toi, ou que tu devras me supporter jusqu’à la fin de tes jours mais..."

Son élan fut coupé par des lèvres fines qui se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, et Kon attrapa le visage de Tim entre ses doigts pour approfondir le baiser. Il relâcha enfin le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants et les joues roses. Tim lui sourit en attrapant ses mains.

"D'accord. Tentons notre chance, Kon. Avec une déclaration pareille tu l'as plus que mérité."

Kon éclata de rire en mélangeant ses doigts à ceux de Tim, son front se posant contre celui du garçon qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Pour l'instant, il se moquait des épreuves qui les attendaient, et des difficultés qui l'attendaient pour garder le jeune justicier près de lui sans le faire fuir. Il était juste... Heureux. Il devait remercier Clark pour son excellente idée.

Se redressant d'un bond souple, il ramena Tim à lui et l'emmena aux attractions sans lâcher sa main. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux avant de briser la magie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bah voilà ! à un prochain One-Shot ! 
> 
> Ookomix, pour vous servir ! *fait une révérence*


End file.
